The Process
by Rose7031
Summary: Rose never went to the academy and Janie and Abe live together her parents run the process at age 7 she discovers what her parents are doing to the children can she save them while risking suffering the same fate.
1. The Discovery

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

 **I Own nothing but the plot**

I woke up super early because it was christmas morning I race down stairs and almost run to mommy and daddy's room when I hear crying coming from the basement. I really quietly run to the basement door I turn the knob and the crying stops I push the door open to investigate. I walk down to find cages everywhere some empty some filled with boys and girls. There was a really tall boy sitting awkwardly in a small cage something draws me to him. " Hi I am Rose and I am 7 how old are you?" I ask sitting next to his cage. He turns away from me tears well up in my eyes. "You can talk to me I won't hurt you please I have nobody to talk to." I cry.

"SHHH they will hear you and beat us get back where you were." he whisper yells.

"Who will beat us?" I ask not moving.

"Janie and Abe," he spats.

"Why would my mommy and daddy beat you or me?" I question him he looks in my eyes and opens his mouth but mommy walks in. "Rose get away from Dimitri did he hurt you baby?" mommy pulls me away from him.

"No mommy Dimitris my best friend in the hole wide!" I yell and start crying because mommy doesn't like Dimi. "Baby don't cry you can be his best friend but let's go open present." she says picking me up and heading to the stairs.

"BYE DIMI!" I yell from in mommys arms.


	2. Meeting Abe

**Chapter 2: Abe**

 **I would like to thank katkitty5 (love your story United Destinies), luciinwaters/Alena, , and Rose and Dimitri for your lovely reviews. I don't own these characters :'-(**

Janies pov

Rose was down there with Dimitri for 5 seconds 5 and now she say they are BFFs this can't happen again or Abe will put her in The Program my baby can't be in there it will kill her.

Abes pov

Rose sat opening her present making sure not to leave a mess like a good girl. I love Rose I really do but if she makes one mistake she is going into The Program. Rose would have to be shipped of since we can house our own child if they are in it. We did this for her if she was a good girl. Rose takes the blanket off a hamster cage.

Roses pov

I pull a blanket off a box it was a hamster black and white. "Oreo!" I yell because he looks like a oreo. I pick up his tiny cage and start over to the basement. "Sweetie no basement." daddy says.

"But I want to see Dimi and show him Oreo Please daddy." I beg.

"No." he tells me.

"I WANT TO SHOW DIMI OREO AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" I scream.

"ROSEMARIE ELSEA HATHAWAY DO YOU WANT TO GO IN THE BAD KIDS PROGRAM AND GET BEATEN WHEN YOU MISBEHAVE?" daddy asks yelling at me then it all comes together.

 **Review for more chapters and ideas are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Note

**Chapter 3:AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hi I am sorry this isn't a update I have major writer's block on all my stories so if you have suggestions I could really use them :-)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Race to try an escape

"That's what you are doing to Dimi" Tears start pouring down my cheeks as I realized what monsters my parents where. They started coming towards me but every step they took I stepped back "YOU'RE MONSTERS I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" I screamed at them.

Janie's pov

We started stepping towards Rose but she kept back till she screamed "YOU'RE MONSTERS I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" my heart broke we were monsters.

"ROSEMARIE ELSEA HATHAWAY YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR PARENTS LIKE THAT" Abe yelled. Rose looked terrified at Abe expecting something maybe a beating. She carefully set Oreo's cage down and sprinted to the basement and slipped through the door. Abe started to move but I put a hand out to stop him "She needs to cool down Abe let her be please."

Roses pov

Once in the basement I race to Dimi's cage and try to see how to open it. "Rose what are you doing?" he whisper yells. I put a finger to my lips and keep searching when I find the tiniest set of latches I undo all twelve and open the cage door. "Dimi I need help we have to save us all" I whisper.

"Rose what are you talking about what is going to happen to you?" he asks.

"The are thinking of putting me in what you're in." I tell him and he stares at me wide eyed.

"They're thinking of putting you in the Process." he says in shock. Just then a man and my dad come down the stairs.

"Run Rose," Dimi says but I stand still as they come closer,"RUN ROSE RUN!" he screams and my legs start to work as I run to the basement Dimi hot on my heels and the man not far behind.

 **Cliffhanger 6 more reviews for another chapter it is already written.**

.


	5. PLEASE READ

**I'm make this rated T because it gets really mature in the next few chapters sorry if you can only read rated k I will try to make a K version soon if I can keep my mind innocent when and as they get older but chapter 5 is okay so I will post it when I get two more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5 The end of the chase

When we reach the door I pull it open and race out to the woods out back looking back I see Dimi being held with a knife to his throat. "Rosemarie come with and Dimitri won't die." the man calls out. "NO ROSE RUN IT'S FINE I WON'T ANYTHING AGAINST YOU IF YOU RUN JUST GO PLEASE RUN!" he screams at me.

"No Dimitri I can't just leave you," I say as I walk closer, " I'd rather be in the Process than have you be dead and me free." The man lets go of him and shoves him to my father.

"Good girl now let's go." he says grabbing me.

"Why Rose Why? I was trying to save you." Dimitri says.

"Because I wanted to save you it's okay I can hand the Process I'm strong I'll come back for you I swear." I tell him as I am dragged away.

10 years later

I am still in the Process but I have an escape plan I was going to fulfill my promise to Dimitri. That kept me going for these 10 hard years when ever I felt like giving into eternal darkness I always thought of my promise.

Dimitris pov

10 years and I am still waiting for Rose. I hope she isn't dead I would never forgive myself for being the cause of her death. I hate that no matter how old you are they still keep you in the Process I am 18 and still here.


	7. Exscape

Rose

I think I have a plane to get out of here I just have to pry this window the rest of the way then I am free. "Rosie I need some stress relief are you better from last time I can call a whore if not" he calls down and I shudder.

"Mike I still hurt maybe next week" I say but know it will never happen I am leaving tonight. He sighs and leaves anyway to go call a whore.

20 minutes later

Thank god this whore is loud I can get out without worrying if he'll hear. I take the nail I have under my cot and pry into the window 5 minutes of squeaking the window pops free.

I climb out into the afternoon air and as soon as my feet hit the ground I shot off like a bat out of hell. I reach a gas station and see my father by a car with a boy about my age. I am about to turn when I hear 'ROSE" I turn to see my dad running to me. "Rose you can't be here does Mike know about this" he says frantic all the sudden the pain from before hits me in a tidal wave. I crumble to the ground I shouldn't of run. "Rose what's wrong please tell me." my dad begs.

"I was raped" I tell him it's true he may ask but unless last time he hurt me he always forces me when I say no and I say that all the time. Dads face turns red and his fist clench "Rose tell me who did this and while I talk to them you can catch up with Dimitri and your mother." he says calmly and it scares me.

"Mike" I say and he goes livid.

"When did this start" he says punching the tree next to us I flinch.

"6-7 years ago." I whisper as I feel strong arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Rose is it really you?" a honey like voice asks.

I look to see a older version of Dimitri. "DIMITRI" I scream hugging him, "are you out of The Process?" My dad shakes his head and looks at me with sadness.

"Rose sweetie Dimitri helps run The Process as of 3 hours ago," he tells me.

I back away from Dimitri in fear "Roza please let me explain please."

I burst into tears and whisper " You're a monster don't ever come near me."

I try to run but he catches me and I struggle to break free of his grip. I kick my leg back successfully hitting him in the his grip loosens I break free and run I can hear him catching up I will my body to run faster but he reaches me and tackles me to the ground


	8. Chapter 8 the teaser

**Sorry for the long wait I was busy and now that I have my own computer I will try to update faster.**

"Roza the head of the Process threaten to take my baby sister Roza she is only 2," he pleads. I sigh in defeat.

" Rose you little whore you lied!" I hear Mike scream. Dimitri stiffens in top of me and in one fluid motion is on top of Mike.

 **this is a teaser for the next chapter so 7 more reviews and I'll upload the full chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for a short chapter but I have major writers block right now so if you have any suggestion leave them in the reviews or Pm** **me.**

"Roza the head of the Process threaten to take my baby sister Roza she is only 2," he pleads. I sigh in defeat.

" Rose you little whore you lied!" I hear Mike scream. Dimitri stiffens in top of me and in one fluid motion is on top of Mike. I watch Dimitri through punch after punch. I tried to pull him off so the wouldn't get in trouble but I just fell on my ass if I tried to get him up. All the sudden I hear sirens blazing and I try to get Dimitri up but it just didn't work at all the police had to pry him off. "You little whore you will be punished for this when I get back just remember that I have friends in high places" the barks as I cower behind my father. After they put Mike and Dimitri in separate cars they came to question me "Miss what was that all about?" a male officer asks and I start crying.

"Please don't arrest Dimitri the was only protecting me Mike the man who said that stuff about friends in high places keep me prisoner and raped me for years and I finally managed to escape and the was going to take me back with him but Dimitri stopped him so please don't arrest him." I say in one breath.

"Okay Miss slow down you know we have to make a case out of this but for now we will let your friend go Miss." the female officer says and when they release Dimitri I can't help but tackle him to the ground with the force of my hug so we just lay there on the ground in silence as the police drive off. "Let's get you home Roza you look like you need food, a shower, and sleep." he says to me and I swat his arm.

"Well I already knew that captain obvious." I say at him as we get up.

-AT THE HOUSE-

When we walked into the house three strange men in suites were sitting in the living room I hide behind Dimitris massive form. "Hello is that your daughter I saw abe I thought she was still in our program." one man says his voice cold and menacing.

"No she is not and I am going to have to ask you to leave please." my father says his voice leaving no room for argument and the men just nod and leave. I have a bad feeling about those men.


	10. Chapter 10

After I got a shower and ate I sat around with Dimitri "So how's life Dimitri?" I asked.

Rose POV

He looked at me funny before saying "Rough but you probably had it worse."

I laughed but it was hollow and I knew he could tell but didn't say anything. I shook my head before saying "My life was pretty good for me lots had it worse than me." He sighed and wrapped an arm around me. I sat their for a moment before snuggling closer to him and curling into a ball. I fell asleep soon after and only woke to see him caring me to a room.

Dimitri POV

Rose fell asleep so I carried her to a bedroom and lay her on the bed before going to talk to Abe. "Abe we need to stop this" I tell him.

"I know but they don't care about that" He sighs.

 **And This is all I can think of sadly for this** **Also I am looking for a Beta**


End file.
